Junshin Ai
by hinata061389
Summary: A Naruhina,Kakasaku fanfic.. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sob)

Pairings: NaruHina, KakaSaku

Author's note: I am not the only one who wrote these fan fiction, my friend Sakura helped me.. Anyway, this is my first attempt to write a fan fiction so please be kind to me...hehehe

And hey, I got a warning… this fanfic got lots of mush and cheese, so don't blame me if you got annoyed by this! Hehehe

Naruto and other nins from his batch are in early 20's. Naruto is already a jounin. Sakura become Tsunade's apprentice. She and Hinata are both Jounins and two of the best medical ninjas of the village. Uchiha Sasuke came back to prove his loyalty to Konoha and become a jounin also. Neji and others are either jounins or anbu. Rock Lee, fortunately has been able to continue his ninja career.

----------

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" She search for the voice calling her and saw Sakura running towards her.

"Hinata-chan", she said panting, "Have you heard the news? Naruto-kun has come back!" said Sakura excitedly.

Hinata stirred. It's already ten years since Naruto's first chuunin exam, where he defeated her cousin Neji. Since then, Neji has been kind to her and she have Naruto to thank for it. Neji was now like an older brother to her, protecting her as far as he can.

"Tsunade-sama told me that Naruto-kun already completed his S-ranked mission. She already told me a couple of times that Naruto-kun would be the sixth Hokage to take her place!" Sakura continued smiling.

Hinata gave her a dry smile, feeling a bit uncomfortable of the topic. She remembered how nervous she was when Sakura began to fall for Naruto since he had saved her from Gaara of the Sand. She can imagine Sakura as her very powerful rival since she was Naruto's first love. Now, she and Sakura are best of friends and as she can see, the pink-haired shinobi was no doubt very much in love with her fiancé Kakashi who was team-7's sensei.

"Sodesuka…So you're getting married to Kakashi on Saturday eh! You must be excited." She shifted the topic desperately.

"Hai!" , a spark of happiness glowing in her eyes." I can't wait till our wedding day comes! I wonder what will I do on our honeymoon." Sakura blushed then laughed sweetly.

After chatting for a moment, Hinata said shyly, "Ano..Sakura-chan. I need to go to one of the training areas-"

"Sayonara then. Kakashi said we need to get our kimonos at the town. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne.." she waved goodbye.

----------

Hinata breathe deeply. So Naruto-kun has come back. After six months, she would see him again. He is still a little bit loud but he has definitely come more mature. He has grown taller and more handsome too, with girls running for him as evidence.

"He was much good looking now than Sasuke" she thought as she walks into the genin's training ground.

With girls seeking for his attention all this time, Naruto remained so dense. She wondered if the blond shinobi still love Sakura…She hoped not. She sat and leaned against a huge tree. The Hyuuga girl closed her eyes as the leaves of her memory folded back…

FLASHBACK

She's standing at the back of a tree affectionately watching a blond boy practicing Kagebunshin with his entire might. The boy was none than Naruto. Hinata winced when she saw Naruto collapsed. Again, he used all his chakras in practicing but still can't get his perfect clone.

The purple-haired girl counted. '_ichi...ni...san' _but the blond boy never moved a little. The Hyuuga head successor walked to him carefully. Again, she winced as she saw Naruto fell asleep. Focusing her gaze on his face, she leaned forward and kissed the cheeks of the sleeping ninja. Hinata's back straightened, her eyes wide in shock. Then suddenly, she hurriedly ran into the deep forest.

Naruto's hand moved. He opened his eyes and felt something strange. He touched his cheeks as he feels the warm feeling inside his heart.

END OF FLASHBACK

----------

After reporting to Tsunade about his mission, Naruto decided to visit one of the training areas. Even from afar, anybody would agree that he became handsome trough the years. His blond hair had grown a little bit longer, his whiskers were gone, his height taller and his body leaner and sexier. He developed some fashion sense too. He don't usually wear his old favorite jumpsuit that often. As of now, he's wearing a red jacket, which he allowed open to show his white undershirt. He matched it with a black pants and several men's bracelet on his right wrist. The loud boy also gathered some 'EXPERIENCE' to say the least. Its not that his mentor, Jiraiya, has influenced him. He views it more as normal for boys like him to develop such 'PRIMITIVE INSTINCTIVENESS'.

He stopped walking as his eyes caught something interesting or rather someone. He saw a familiar girl, with purple long hair swaying as the wind blew it into her beautiful face. Her lips look luscious against her pale skin.

"Hinata-chan.." he muttered as he headed into her.

"Oi, hinata!" , a familiar voice called her.

She opened her eyes only to drop her jaws as she looked into the man standing in front of her.

"…"

Hinata continue to stare at him as if he is a part of a dream.

Naruto smiled confusedly.

"Nee, Hinata-chan! Daijobudesu!" he asked loudly.

"Naruto-kun…" she murmured in disbelief.

"Eh!" he said as he scratch the back of his head and tried to understand what's the predicament of the Hyuuga successor. '_Maybe Neji picked on her again!'_ he thought as a flash of anger pass trough his cerulean eyes. His eyes gone wide and his body stiffened when suddenly Hinata throw her arms to him and clanged to him tightly.

"Hinata-chan.." ,he wrapped his arms around her as he remembered the warm sensation he felt ten years ago. He hugged her closer and savored her sweet smell of mixed sun and lavender.

"Naruto-kun…"

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. He held her chin and urged her to look at him then realized it was a damn mistake. Upon seeing Hinata's eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks, he was lost instantly. It was a magical moment. More magical when he imitated Sasuke's appearance and tried to kiss Sakura. He looked into her face and realized she is growing more beautiful. He wondered why he didn't notice before.

"Hinata-chan.." he dry her tears with his thumb as his lips moves closer to her. He could hear his heart thumping wilder as if it wanted to go out of his chest. He moves closer... closer until their lips united.

Hinata's mind went blank, her white eyes grew wider as Naruto's tongue tries to search the inside of her mouth.

At the time, Naruto succeeded seeking the warm 'depth' of her mouth, her senses came back to her in a flash. Panicking inside, she pushed Naruto quite roughly causing him to back away and break the kiss. Hinata took this opportunity to run away.

"Hinata-chan! Chotto Hinata – " Naruto called, following her. He was extending his hand to reach Hinata. Just when he was about to reach her, tiny audible sobs reached his ears. He suddenly stopped in shock. He stared for a while at the running Hinata and wondered what made her do that.

"Oh come on! You know it's your fault, damn it!" his inner self said. "You kissed her without a reason. Man! That's lust! You don't love her remember!" it added. But was it just really lust? He doubt it. Naruto brushed his face with his right hand. Hinata is nowhere to be seen this time. He took a last glance on the road ahead before turning back and leaved.

----------

Hinata kept running, not knowing where her legs will lead her. Tears are freely flowing from her eyes. It hurts her much that Naruto kissed her knowing that he doesn't feel the same way she feels.

She kept running until she reached the heart of the forest. She stopped in front of a large tree. She held it as she kneeled slowly. She let her tears flow, crying her heart out.

----------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sob)

Pairings: NaruHina, KakaSaku

Author's note: I am not the only one who wrote these fan fiction, my friend Sakura helped me.. Anyway, this is my first attempt to write a fan fiction so please be kind to me...hehehe

And hey, I got a warning… this fanfic got lots of mush and cheese, so don't blame me if you got annoyed by this! Hehehe

Naruto and other nins from his batch are in early 20's. Naruto is already a jounin. Sakura become Tsunade's apprentice. She and Hinata are both Jounins and two of the best medical ninjas of the village. Uchiha Sasuke came back to prove his loyalty to Konoha and become a jounin also. Neji and others are either jounins or anbu. Rock Lee, fortunately has been able to continue his ninja career.

-----------

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura giggled.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose. "Hey hey! I told you not to call me that way."

But Sakura didn't budge. She made her voice louder than usual. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! KAKASHI-SENSEI! KAKASHI-SENSEI! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" she teased.

A stress mark formed on Kakashi's temples and pinched Sakura's nose gently. "My my! Such a naughty little girl! ".

It was Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I am not a little girl anymore!"

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. "Oh yes you are" he teased.

"I am not!" Sakura argued.

Kakashi looked at her fiancée's cute facial expression and laughed. Sakura laughed back. It was then Naruto entered the ramen house Kakashi and Sakura was in. He immediately spotted the two lovebirds and smiled.

"Yo Kakashi! Sakura-chan! "he waved and walked towards them. The two turned and smiled as they saw Naruto approaching.

"Yo Naruto-kun! What's up?" Sakura waved back cheerfully as Naruto sat beside Kakashi. Just then the owner approached him for his order.

"Pork ramen please and a plate of gyoza!" he said loudly. He turned to Sakura.

"Nothing much!" he answered back. He then looked at Kakashi.

"Nee Kakashi! How's life goin' ? I'm sure you're very excited on your wedding"

Kakashi smiled. "Of course! If I can pull the day, I will do so."

Sakura whose smile turns to a smirk, suddenly chuckled. Both Naruto and Kakashi looked at her with surprise.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei... Corny." She teased then she tucked out her tongue, giving him a teasing look.

Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped at the act. But Kakashi immediately regained his composure and shot Sakura back a tease. "At least not cornier than you!"

"I am not corny, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yes you are little girl!"

Sakura's eyes went wide and she put both her hands to her waist. "Little girl!"

Kakashi suddenly gave a loud laughter that caused the other customers to look at them. Sakura smiled at first and after a while, joined Kakashi in his laughter.

Naruto smiled at the two. It was nice to see them happy. He remembered the day they've got together. It was the least expected because no people have thought they can be a couple. But no doubt, they are meant for each other.

Something suddenly flickered in Naruto's heart. He knows it is envy. Not that he envy Kakashi for having Sakura, he is sure he's gotten over his, let's say '_teenage infatuation' _towards her. Its because of the love Kakashi and Sakura have for each other. As he was so sure they would be happy getting married and having '_family life'_ together. He half expected that Kakashi will be married first before him, but Sakura! Naruto landed an eye on the couple.

"Sakura say aaahh!" Kakashi said as he took one gyoza using his chopsticks.

"Aaahh!" Sakura responded. Kakashi was about to put the food on Sakura's mouth when he turned the chopsticks in the opposite direction and ate the gyoza himself. Sakura slapped Kakashi in the shoulders and then the two laughed together.

Naruto smiled and at the same time, memories of him and Hinata on what happened a while ago flashed in his mind.

'_Oh my god!"_ he screamed mentally as his right palm and forehead collided. Why the hell did he suddenly think of Hinata?

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" a voice interrupted his train of thoughts. He looked up and realized he was now being watch by Kakashi and Sakura. He sweat dropped and waved his hands.

"Ie! Nandemonai, Sakura-chan." He said. He immediately changed the subject. "Oh your wedding's on Saturday, nee? Who're the best man and maid of honor?"

Sakura blinked, "To be honest, we don't have a best man yet but the maid of honor is Hinata."

"Honto ni!" Naruto suddenly stood up and banged his palms on the table. Instead of saying, 'Hinata is the maid of honor?' he suddenly uttered, "No best man yet?"

It was now Kakashi's turn to sweat drop.

"Yeah. Actually, I'm planning to make Iruka the best man. I haven't tell him though.. "

Naruto put his hands on Kakashi's shoulder and shook him.

"Kakashi I beg you! Make me your best man!"

"Demo... demo..."

He shook him more. "Onegai onegai onegai! Come on! Come on!"

Kakashi, who is now quite daze, can't speak. Sakura caste her death glares at Naruto. She grabbed his hair and pulled it, "Naruto!"

Naruto gave Sakura a puppy face and cried, "Sakura-chan, onegai..."

Sakura looked at her fiancé who had his eyes like spirals and sighed, "Okay okay! You will be the best man." She watched as Naruto's eyes brighten, wondering why he was so eager to be their best man.

"Sakura-chan! Arigatou!" he yelled as he exited the restaurant with the customer's eyes on him.

Sakura sighed once more. "At least that is better than killing your husband-to-be before your wedding." Her inner self said. She then heard Naruto's yell.

"ALRIGHT!"

Just then, Ayame, the owner's granddaughter approached her. "One hundred yen for his order" she said.

Sakura's eyes bulged in disbelief. In frustration, she yelled, "NARUTO!"

-----------

Sasuke was walking on the village park. He just got out from Tsunade's office and he learned that Naruto is already back. Since his rescue, they have become great friends and their rivalry was temporarily set off. He became a little more able to express his feelings because of Naruto and he's feeling more than grateful. His trail of thoughts was distracted as he felt water droplets falling into his face. Still walking, he glanced up on the dark sky. He was busy thinking and walking when he bumped into a petite figure. He got surprised when he looked up and saw who it was - Hinata.

Her eyes were quiet reddish due to crying for hours. She looks as if she will burst into tears.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" he asked as a protective feeling fluttered in his heart. He hold her head and buried it into his chest as she cry her tears out.

After a while she stopped.

"A-arigatou S-sasuke-san" her voice was shaking.

"Iei, its okay" he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and dry her tears.

"Hinata-chan, were going to catch cold if we stay here" he said as he carries Hinata into his arms. They shed under a huge tree. The rain becoming heavier.

They were both silent as they watched the falling rain. Moments passed before Sasuke found his voice.

"A-anou sa..." he started stammering.

"...' Hinata looked at him, surprised at the view of Sasuke looking nervous.

"I-i l-like you, Hinata -chan!" he finished the phrase fast, afraid to not able to tell his feelings. He saw the shock at the girl's eyes.

'_No way! Sasuke-san? Likes me?' _Hinata's mind said. She was quiet for a moment. It seems to Sasuke he was going to have a heart attack because of mixed feelings on his heart. Then she said to him.

"Sasuke-san, gomenasai..."

Sasuke's heart felt as if t falls flat into the ground but still he didn't give up.

"Its okay, Hinata-chan. All I want is for you to know my feelings. Please let me take care of you...E-even just a-as a friend..." he told Hinata, those words almost choke him.

The girl nod and embraced him, with that, she muttered.

"A seal of our special friendship, Sasuke-san" she smiled.

Sasuke hugged her back, feeling more comfortable of her warmth.

----------

Naruto wondered why he felt so damned happy when Sakura agreed that he would be their best man. In the first place, why did he insisted to be the best man? He is heading into the village park when heavy rain poured. He ran from tree to tree. Then a pair caught his eyes. A girl with purple hair and a boy with a messy black hair were hugging each other. His azure eyes flamed with fury when he realized who they are.

Jealousy rise from the bottom of his heart. Of all people, why does it have to be Hinata and Sasuke? He clenched his fist trying to control the urge to approach them and give Sasuke a punch.

Naruto came home into his apartment. He slammed the door loudly then punched the wall several times. His hands are already bleeding.

"Damn you, Sasuke!" he said loudly as he give the wall another punch.

"I'm the first to stand up for Hinata, Sasuke no baka!"

"Who the hell do you think you are to hug her!" he screamed as he continuously poked the wall.

'_Hey, hey I think you're over reacting. Who the hell do you think you are to kiss her anyway?' _his inner self said.

_'And who the hell do you think you are to feel jealous? She's not your girlfriend dobe!' _it added.

He sated slowly as if his energy was draining out fast. Despair is flowing in every vain of his body.

"Damn!" he cursed, whether it's for Sasuke or for himself, he didn't know. On the other hand, his mind was right but his damn heat was saying the opposite.

"Onegai Kami-sama. tasukete... Tell me why I feel this way..." he grunted as he pulled his hair.

----------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sob)

Pairings: NaruHina, KakaSaku

Author's note: I am not the only one who wrote these fan fiction, my friend Faith helped me.. Anyway, this is my first attempt to write a fan fiction so please be kind to me...hehehe

And hey, I got a warning… this fanfic got lots of mush and cheese, so don't blame me if you got annoyed by this! Hehehe

Naruto and other nins from his batch are in early 20's. Naruto is already a jounin. Sakura become Tsunade's apprentice. She and Hinata are both Jounins and two of the best medical ninjas of the village. Uchiha Sasuke came back to prove his loyalty to Konoha and become a jounin also. Neji and others are either jounins or anbu. Rock Lee, fortunately has been able to continue his ninja career.

----------

The next day, the sun was shining brightly. He got up from his bed, brushed his teeth and took a shower. He and Sakura have a date. In four days, they will proclaim their unending love for each other. He smiles as he put on his jounin uniform and his mask. And of course, he did not forget to slip the latest issue of Icha Icha paradise on his pocket.

He was nearing the park when he saw Naruto busy thinking to notice him. He was two steps behind the blonde boy when he slapped him in his shoulders.

Naruto, straightened his back in surprise. But what shocked Kakashi is the name that passed his mouth.

"Hinata-chan!"

Kakashi smiled teasingly and said, "Yo Naruto-kun! It's me, Kakashi and not 'Hinata-chan!" he laughed seeing Naruto's face blushing.

_'Well, well. I think I smell something fishy. It's very unlikely of him to think things about a girl. And come to think of it, he wants to become our best man when he learned that Hinata's our bridesmaid! Hehe this is getting more interesting!' _He thought as he looked on Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, tsk tsk tsk...inlove?" he teased. Naruto's face grew redder.

"A...anou..." he said stammering. Another surprise for Kakashi to see his former student stammering,. A nervous expression over his always confident face.

"Hhn..." the masked jounin whispered.

"Kakashi..." Naruto suddenly said after a few seconds of silence. "I have to tell you something. Do you want some ramen?"

"Aa..." he nodded as they make their way into the Ichiraku ramen stand. As soon as they have ordered, Kakashi said,"So…what are you going to say to me?"

"E...eheh..." Naruto said clumsily. "Kakashi, how did you realized you love Sakura?" he continued.

"Eh!" the jounin scratch the back of his head, then," You know what Naruto, at first I thought that what I'm feeling towards her is just a plain affection of a sensei to his student… But then, I woke up one morning and realized I love her..." Kakashi paused.

"How do you know its love?" Naruto looked at Kakashi, a certain spark glowing in his eyes. A spark that is very familiar to the masked jounin. The spark of someone... in love...

"I realized that I never get tired of caring for her, even though sometimes she isn't lovable anymore. It pains me so much to see her in sorrow…it hurts me every time I think she likes Sasuke. At first, I'm wondering why I'm feeling that way. Why does it feel like every bruise she take, every pain she receive, I can receive it too...Why do I miss her... And why do I picture myself being with her for the rest of my life..." Kakashi said seriously.

"Then I realized that what I'm feeling for her is something much deeper than affection. I love her..." he finished.

Naruto's mouth open but the words can't get out of his lips. After a few seconds, he said, "Sodane..."

"Naruto-kun, you were my former student and I know you inside and out.. If you really like the girl, why don't you make a move? Maybe she likes you too." he finished the sentence teasingly. Kurenai told him that her student loves the blond for a long time now.

"Y-you don't understand Kakashi" he closed his eyes as the picture of Hinata and Sasuke hugging each other crossed his mind. Bitterness was all over his voice.

"Care to tell me then? I promised I wont tell anyone except Sakura" Kakashi's visible eye crinkled into a smile.

Naruto found himself telling to Kakashi all his feelings. His protective feeling over her, his unwanted jealousy, the kiss and the hug. All he told his former teacher is true, but one thing he doubted is his denial of his feelings for Hinata.

"Naruto, I know you were saying that you don't love her but I can see it in your eyes. Think about it. You are the only one who can get things right. It is up to you to make a move. Or else somebody out there can take her away first."

Naruto nodded. Then he realized that Kakashi is giving him good advice since they met this morning. _'This would have to be a miracle' he_ thought.

Kakashi just hen remembered his date with Sakura. The sun was already high up.

"Naruto-kun, I've got to go. Sakura is waiting for me! Jaa!" he raised a hand then disappeared in a poof.

----------

Sakura sighed as she sat in the swing, waiting patiently for her fiancé. It's been 45 minutes since the said time but Kakashi isn't around yet. She sighed once more and looked at the bright Tuesday sky. After all, this is so likely Kakashi. She had seen worse though. And probably she'll nag at him again after saying his fake excuses.

Just then, a mist of smoke appeared in front of her. She put her hands in her waist and review all the scolding and screaming she will give Kakashi.

The smoke already disappeared, which allowed her a clear look of his face. His visible eye crinkled into a smile.

'_But no, it isn't an ordinary smile. I wonder if something happened_.' she thought.

"Kakashi! You're late!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, there's an earthquake." he said while scratching the back of his head.

Sakura glared daggers at him. She opened her mouth to scold him when pulled out his mask and lip his right and to her nape to give her a long breathtaking kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a moment, they pulled back grasping for air.

"I was just joking, honey" he said panting. Sakura raised an eyebrow to him.

"I'm late because... "He paused, giving out a hearty laugh. Sakura waited impatiently.

"Because, our Naruto... I don't know if you can believe it... "He paused again, taking a look at the reaction of his fiancée.

Sakura's lips twitched in curiosity. Seeing Kakashi paused again, she impatiently scolded him, "I can't believe what!"

Kakashi laughed seeing the cute expression of his fiancée. She never really failed to amuse him.

"Naruto...Naruto is in love... "He said emphasizing the last statement. The silver haired jounin pry again on Sakura's reaction. After all, Naruto is like a brother to her. He wasn't quite sure if she heard him though. Her face is blank of any reaction except of her mouth that turned agape. Her red lips looked as if it stuck all the words she wanted to say. He fought the urge to kiss her again.

"Naruto..?" Sakura asked dumbfounded. Her eyes widened.

Kakashi nodded suppressing his smile. It wouldn't be good if she caught him laughing at her cutie cute reaction. He told Sakura all the things that have happened a while back. It's been a while though before all he have said settled on the pink-haired kunoichi's mind.

"I really can't believe it! Naruto? Hinata? I thought he only thinks stupidly all the time. Anyway, you have given an agreeable explanation today... Maybe the world is really ending" she said smiling. Kakashi's lips curved into a frown. After a moment, an idea crossed his mind. He faced Sakura and looked at her green eyes.

"So… What do you think?" he asked with a mischievous glint over his eyes. Sakura then understand what he is trying to say.

"Hmm… I think it wouldn't hurt so much if we help that two" she said excitedly. Afterwards, they make a plan on how to make them realize their true feelings for each other. And much to Sakura's delight, they've called it, MISSION: INTERTWINING HEARTS AND FATE.

-----------


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sob)

Pairings: NaruHina, KakaSaku

Author's note: I am not the only one who wrote these fan fiction, my friend Faith helped me.. Anyway, this is my first attempt to write a fan fiction so please be kind to me...hehehe

And hey, I got a warning… this fanfic got lots of mush and cheese, so don't blame me if you got annoyed by this! Hehehe

Naruto and other nins from his batch are in early 20's. Naruto is already a jounin. Sakura become Tsunade's apprentice. She and Hinata are both Jounins and two of the best medical ninjas of the village. Uchiha Sasuke came back to prove his loyalty to Konoha and become a jounin also. Neji and others are either jounins or anbu. Rock Lee, fortunately has been able to continue his ninja career.

She crawled out of her bed when she heard someone's knock. She opened it and saw her cousin Neji.

----------

"Neji-niisan, what can I do for you?" she asked timidly.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-sama. Ojama itashimashita. Sakura is waiting at the visitors' area" Neji said, smiling a bit to her.

"Arigatou oniisan" she too, smiled. Neji then drifted off saying that he is going to a date with Tenten.

'_So that's why he looked blooming these days'_ she thought as she headed to the visitor's area.

She saw Sakura sipping tea and seating in one of the pillows. She can saw her pink short hair dancing with the cool breeze. She marvels why she has kept it short since she has cut it.

"Sakura-chan, what a nice surprise!" she said. Her smooth lips arched into a smile.

"I'm here to work out our plan…" she said absentmindedly after sipping a little of her tea. She did not notice she already slipped her tongue.

"Plan?" the Hyuuga successor asked confusedly.

"Ahmp!" Sakura bit her lips. "Plan! I mean, Kakashi and I have a plan that we ought to have practices of our entourage before our wedding day comes. Tomorrow will be the start of our rehearsals at the chapel. It will be held every 10 in the morning". She said as she curse her

talkative mouth.

"sodesuka…" Hinata said. She was thinking if she would tell Sakura about that kiss. She realized she terribly needed to tell anybody her predicament and get some advice.

"Sakura-chan…What if somebody you love kissed you?"

"Of course, I would be happy!" Sakura said smiling.

"What if he kissed you but you know he didn't love you?" she asked again. Her fingers began to interlock. She looked down to prevent her friend from seeing her blushing face.

"If I would be more liberated, I would ask him first if he really don't have any feelings for me. Because I know I'm not really sure if he don't have any" Sakura replied gladly. She was glad that Hinata is confiding things to her, giving he more access of what really is the case.

"You think so?" she said, doubt written all over her face.

The pink-haired ninja suddenly wanted to hug her. Why? Because she can clearly see her pain, her sufferings, yet there's a glint her eyes that showed that she will not give up, a glint that show her she will do anything for the person she truly love.

"Hinata-chan, when you fall in love, you've got to be positive. Just do what your heart is telling you and don't be afraid. Because when you love, you always have to take the risk. Then you just have to pray that everything will turn all right. Just look at Kakashi and me, we took the risk, we overcome all obstacles, we followed our hearts and then we ended up both happy…" A smile formed in her lips when she saw the contentment on Hinata's face.

'_I've got to take the risk if I really love him. I promised myself I am going to be strong because of him. I should not be afraid to get hurt… its better to get hurt fighting than to get hurt regretting that I did not do anything to_ _make him love me…_ 'She thought. Another feeling rising beneath her soul… hope. Sakura make her think positively, make her understand what she will give in the name of love. She made her strong emotionally and she is thankful she have her.

" Arigatou, Sakura-chan…"

She looked at her gratefully. Then she remembered about Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, there's one more thing, it's about Sasuke…" she trailed off.

"What about Sasuke? Is anything wrong with him?" Sakura asked though she really knows about it. Actually, she is the first one to know about his feelings for Hinata, she pretended she know nothing. "_I am really a good_ _actress_" she thought.

"He confessed… that he likes me" she said shyly.

"Really! So what did you say?" Sakura said as she faked her excited expression.

"I told him I'm sorry and he said its okay and it's alright for him to be just my friend. He said he wanted to protect me. I accepted and... I hugged him." The purple-haired girl continued.

'_I see, so that's what happened! Naruto is really an idiot! Jumping to conclusions like that! And I bet Sasuke is miserable! maybe I will have a talk with him!_' her inner self said.

"Good for you. I know Sasuke will protect you no matter what. And please! Don't give me that look Hinata! I'm not mad at you just because I have known that Sasuke likes you. Sasuke is my past and Kakashi is my present and my future" she said when she saw Hinata studying her reactions.

"I'm fully aware of that now" Hinata replied and laughed. Then they ended up both laughing.

----------

'_I'm going to see her again…I'm going to see her again…I'm going to see her again…' _Naruto's mind chanted. His heart jumped when he heard the name of Hinata. Then it almost got out of his chest when Kakashi told him about the rehearsals. He felt happy and nervous that he was about to see her again. Then he thought,' _my! What I'm going to do! Should I say sorry! But I don't feel sorry that I kissed her! But if I should? How? What if she doesn't talk to me ever again?' _All of his fears and anxieties piled up in his heart. He is definitely not the kind of person who will think over things, but when it comes to Hinata, it's getting different. He looked at Kakashi who is currently enjoying his beef ramen. Naruto took another slurp of his miso pork ramen before he spoke.

"oi, what should I do when I finally meet her again?" he tugged Kakashi's sleeves.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. Honestly, he really don't know what to do. He knows that Hinata is a sensitive girl. Then he secretly wished he could get home to read his latest issue of Icha icha paradise.

"Eh, Naruto. Why don't you give her flowers? Maybe that would work" he said the first idea that came in his mind. Besides, he often gave Sakura flowers whenever he did something that really annoyed her.

"That's a fantastic idea! Why did I not think of that?' Naruto said loudly as he took another taste of his ramen.

Kakashi sweat dropped, wanting badly to tell Naruto his thoughts.

'_it's because you weren't thinking Naruto!'_ he lightly chuckled. Of course, he can't blame the young man. He glanced at Naruto. The blond boy is already finishing his eighth bowl of ramen. He smiled as he thought, '_Naruto, you don't have to seek the answer in me, in Sakura or in somewhere else. One day, you will discover that the best answer that you can get can only come deep inside your heart…your soul…and you hold the key…Because the choice is yours to make…'_ He looked at his ex-student fondly. Then he happily gets his book and read all those perverted segments that kept him blushing.

----------

Naruto was getting nervous, as he is getting nearer his destination…Hyuuga household. He is holding a bunch of flowers he had bought at Yamanaka's flower shop a while ago. He can clearly remember Ino's surprised look at him when she seen him there. He can't blame her, it was the first time he bought flowers. He glanced at the bunch of lavenders on his hand. They were small and delicate, yet they are sweet-scented and very beautiful…just like Hinata.

His entire body was shaking as he knocked on the Hyuuga family's house. The door opened. Then shock grew all over his face… It was… Hyuuga Hiashi…the father of Hinata. His pale white orbs stared at him yet unlike Hinata, his gaze was cold, dangerous…

"Uzumaki Naruto… what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice is as cold as his stare. Naruto couldn't help but stammer. He felt an urge to please Hinata's father, for a reason he don't know.

"Ohayou, Hiashi-san. I... im here to talk to Hinata… its very important…" the blond boy sweat dropped when Hiashi glance at the flowers he is holding. Then to his surprise, he turned his back and said, "Follow me". He did not saw the smile that form in Hiashi's lips.

"Neji, please tell Hinata that Naruto is here, Hanabi get some snacks in the kitchen. And you, you sit down… Just wait for my daughter." He said with authority then he left. Naruto sighed, he can now breath.

"Hinata-sama, you've got a special present at the visitor's area. " Neji said teasingly as she opened her door.

"Ha?"

"Naruto is here waiting for you at the visitor's area. I think this is one of your lucky days, my princess" he continued mischievously then he turned back and set off, chuckling lightly.

Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto?

Then she hurriedly get to the bathroom as fast as she can. After a quick bath, she picked a floral printed skirt and a tight fitting sleeveless and dressed up. Later, she got out of the room almost running.

She saw his blonde hair as she was getting near him. Naruto is sitting back faced to her, he didn't seem to notice her presence. And she have no plan of letting him know, she just stand there watching him affectionately. Then to her surprise, he said, "I-Im sorry Hinata-chan, please forgive me…"

---------

Naruto was sitting there, nervously waiting for her. Then suddenly, he just knew she was there. He knew she was watching over him, and he's thinking that maybe she's already giving him a deadly look..

'_Oh come on, Naruto! Just say sorry, will you! Its not too hard to say! Urgh! I'm slowly_ _beginning to be a coward_! 'he thought.

'_Okay, here it goes'_ as he take a deep breath.

"I-Im sorry Hinata-chan, please forgive me…" He mustered all his strength to stand and face her. He extended his hand to give her the bouquet of lavenders. He saw her surprised look, as if she doesn't know what to feel anymore. She just stared blankly at him, not moving. That made him more afraid, for a reason he don't know. Finally, she gets the flowers. He saw her cute face blushing again, then she said, "I forgive you… "

Naruto almost got a heart attack.

----------


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sob)

Pairings: NaruHina, KakaSaku

Author's note: I am not the only one who wrote these fan fiction, my friend Sakura helped me.. Anyway, this is my first attempt to write a fan fiction so please be kind to me...hehehe

And hey, I got a warning… this fanfic got lots of mush and cheese, so don't blame me if you got annoyed by this! Hehehe

--------

Naruto and other nins from his batch are in early 20's. Naruto is already a jounin. Sakura become Tsunade's apprentice. She and Hinata are both Jounins and two of the best medical ninjas of the village. Uchiha Sasuke came back to prove his loyalty to Konoha and become a jounin also. Neji and others are either jounins or anbu. Rock Lee, fortunately has been able to continue his ninja career.

From afar, they look like a funny couple, both blushing madly .They were walking towards the chapel. They were both happy as things are going along with their plans. They got surprised when they saw there's no one in the chapel except the two of them.

" Ahm… Naruto-kun don't you think it is a little bit strange? It's already 10:45 but still it's just the two of us…" Hinata said as she looked at the silver watch pendant Neji gave her on her last birthday.

"Ahm… I think so too…" silence followed as they both fell to a deep thinking.

"I got it! I know where to go! Let's go Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he clasped his hand with her's. He didn't saw her blushing again. Then they fled off running.

----------

"Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Naruto now pissed off, kept hitting the doorbell. "Come on Sakura-chan! Open up!" Naruto said.

"Ummm… Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, twiddling her fingers. "I think Sakura-chan's not there…"

Naruto was about to speak when they heard another voice from nearby.

"Oi!"

They both looked at the direction of the voice and saw a furious looking face peeking out of the window. Hinata unconsciously clinged into Naruto's arm.

"Who're you looking for? Why are you noisy?", the guy on the window asked, letting out the irritation slip on his words.

"Anou… we're looking for Sakura-chan." Hinata suddenly said just before Naruto. The blonde looked at her.

Suddenly the man's face softened. "Oh… Haruno Sakura? She's not there. She just left a few minutes ago" he said gently, letting himself show that he's embarrassed.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. Confusion was present in their eyes. They both looked at the man, bowed and thanked him before leaving.

--------

In Kakashi's apartment, just as Sakura stepped inside, Kakashi pulled and pinned her on the wall. Just when she opened her mouth to speak, Kakashi pulled down his mask, bent down and gave her a breath-taking kiss. Sakura automatically clinged in Kakashi's nape as she felt her knees weaken the moment she answered the kiss.

Kakashi kissed her like there's no tomorrow. He kissed her longingly as if they had been away to reach other for a very long time.

They had worked their first plan on Naruto and Hinata by lying to them and telling them that they have rehearsals but obviously, there are none. They just did because it seemed like Hinata doesn't want to talk to Naruto. They suspect by now, they've straightened things out. Things worked according to their plans.

However, this one was unplanned.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Sakura groaned as Kakashi pulled back but realizing she was nearly out of breath, she restrained herself from pulling Kakashi's face into her's.

The doorbell ringed once again. This time both of them straightened as Kakashi pulled his mask back. "I'll get it …" she said. Kakashi nodded.

When Sakura opened the door, Naruto's annoyed looking face greeted her. Her eyes widened as she looked at Naruto. He had his arms crossed in front of him. His eyes were mocking at her as he tapped his foot on the floor continuously.

However, she tried to present a poker face. "Naruto, good morning!" she greeted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sakura gave him a confused look though she already knew why he's angry.

'_Damn it! I can make a good money out of acting!' _she said to herself. Just before she can speak, she heard someone spoke from inside.

"Sakura dear, do we have a visitor?" Kakashi's voice trailed off.

Sakura turned her face around and she saw Kakashi looking at Naruto with widening eyes. She sweatdropped. It's either he isn't expecting Naruto or just pulling an act.

"Naruto! What a surprise!" Kakashi said as he walked near Naruto. He stopped behind Sakura. "What brings you here?"

As Naruto raised an eyebrow again, Sakura tried her best to suppress her laugh. Surely, the blonde is so confuse.

"Anou… Excuse me Kakashi-sensei but were having a practice right?" Hinata asked, looking as confused as Naruto.

'What practice?" chorused Sakura and Kakashi.

"Oh come on! The rehearsals of your wedding!" Naruto said sarcastically.

Sakura is trying to suppress her laughter again but inside her, Inner Sakura is laughing her as off. But in spite of this, she was still rattled. She don't know what to answer. He looked at Kakashi who also flashed a rattled expression. She immediately thought of an answer.

"Ohh that? Ummm.." Kakashi stuttered, swetbeading, "Uhh… We… I… We-"

"POSTPONED!" she yelled. The three shinobi's looked at her. "The practice was postponed because… uhh…" she scratch her head "…because Ino-chan can't go!"

Naruto for the nth time, raised an eyebrow, "Ino can't… go ?' he repeated.

Sakura nodded continuously, "Yep! She had to help her mother on their flower shop" she said._ 'Hope it works! Please work!' _Inner Sakura prayed. Upon seeing the convinced face of Naruto, she released a sigh of relief.

"Well then, the case is closed!" Sakura said happily. "Tomorrow we have the practice and that's for sure! Goodbye!" she continued as she closed the door clearly shoving Naruto and Hinata away.

Inside, Sakura looked at Kakashi with a wide grin and then laughed. They gave each other a high five.

"SUB-MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" they chorused.

---------

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, sweatdropped and sighed.

"That two…" Naruto murmured. Suddenly they heard a rough sound coming from each other's stomach. They stared at one another. The two blushed madly and laughed.

"I see, were both hungry" Naruto said avoiding Hinata's eyes. He's blushing intensely.

"Yeah…" the girl replied.

"Would you want to go to Ichiraku then?" The Hyuuga successor blushed more then nodded.

---------

Ichiraku ramen house.

The owner kept on staring at Naruto's face then his stare will fall on Hinata. He wondered what's wrong with the two. They seem uneasy and both are sweatdropping. Even Naruto who is always noisy, seemed to run out of words to say. And what's more weird about Naruto is that he just ate two bowls of miso pork ramen! (hey, can you believe that?)

"Anou… H-Hinata-chan would you mind if I walk you home?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Iie, o-of course not…" the girl replied with a crimson color on her face.

Naruto paid the bill then set off with Hinata.

---------

Author's Note: majority of this chapter was done by Sakura-chan. As of me, (sigh) I'm beginning to have what they called, "writer's block" waaaa! Anyway, I'm working on the next chapters and I decided to finish it until next week. (Hope I can...) Waaa! I got so many pending stories to make...You know cause everytime I tried to continue one story another idea will pop out of my mind, that I get diverted...waaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's Note: I'm sorry if it took a long time, before I upload this chapter… Gomenasai…

I also like to take this opportunity to give my sincerest gratitude to all who gave their reviews… Arigatou!

I didn't succeed in finishing the story in one week. So I'm sorry… It's just that, midterm came and then there's so much project to do, like the darn syntax analyzer which making me crazy and all those assignments and the tight schedule and all….

------

Naruto sighed as he looked at Hinata who was again quiet a she tried not to looked at him. The blonde-haired boy was already feeling awkward and wanted to break the uncomfortable silence between them…

"Nee, Hina-chan!" he called just to pushed away the odd feeling he's starting to feel. That odd feeling he always feels when he's beside her, or when he think of her or when he look at her.

"Hmm?" Hinata whispered still trying to avoid glancing on his way. She was blushing madly and Naruto abruptly remembered what had ero-sennin told him about girls.

FLASHBACK

'Naruto, you're so dense! If a girl blushes in front of you, that mean either two things' Jiraiya said, gesturing two fingers in him.

'what!' he said loudly as his face turned into a frown. He even remembered Hinata who always blushes whenever he's around. The thought drove his curiosity.

'First, she can be shy because she like or maybe love you… VERY MUCH. Second, she may be EMBARRASED because you're around and she DON"T LIKE others to see you with her. Got it!" Jiraiya said, emphasizing the last two statements with his wide smirk.

"Hey, just what do you mean by that!" he shouted.

END OF FLASHBACK

'_What? It's either she like me, or she don't like me so much that I embarrassed her…_' he thought as his heart felt like doing acrobatic inside his chest.

"I-I'm just wondering… what do you like… about me?" he asked diffidently with a little crimson in his cheeks. Then he looked at Hinata, and saw her even redder as she twiddled her fingers.

"Doshte…?" she replied with a question that made Naruto trapped in a complex situation.

"N-nandemonai… It's just that … It's just that I've always been wondering, how fast things can be… It's just like yesterday I felt so alone and always wondered why nobody had ever wanted and cared for me, but now, I got so many friends that I have always wanted. More friends than what I once dreamed I could have…I can't asked it to anybody except you… Because I know you'll tell me…" he said as another reason played in his mind.

Upon hearing his serious tone, the Hyuuga heiress fled back to the time before the final test of her first chuunins exam, when he had also told her his insecurities. It felt oddly similar to what happened that time. And again… she felt the sudden urge to show him how much she care…

She was thinking though if she have enough courage to tell him what she think of him. She looked at him, and again, just like what always happen, he gave her enough courage to go on. As she mustered all her strength, she said,

"I-I like you because you're you… You never tried to show others that you can't… You stand up every time you fall down. I-I l-like you because you're full of courage that I'm lack of… And every time I look at you… somehow you share me your courage… that I feel the will to stand up too when I fall down… That I feel the desire to fight and live… That it make me see that it's up to me … and the world is not such a bad place to live in, rather it's beautiful…"

"I-I d-did?" he asked, his voice shaking that he wondered how he could still speak words. His eyes are watery that he had to wink to stop tears from falling.

Hinata nodded.

"I look at you every time Naruto-kun. I admire you for being a good person, a good friend and a great ninja…" she said as she looked at the stars shining on both of them.

"I admire your courage… you strength… even your weaknesses. For me, you are like the sun, that I always looked at…and always give me light…" she paused

'_You are like the sun, Naruto-kun…the sun that I can't have and I can't reach…' _she wanted to say, but decided to keep it in herself.

"I- I l-like e-everything about you… "She finished as the blush never leave her face. The purple-haired kunoichi looked at Naruto and saw that his mouth turned agape while he stared at her. She flushed more.

As he saw the so-red color on Hinata's face as she turned her glance away from him, he woke up. Yes… he woke up of that magical dream that had happened just a minute ago. He can't believe that that's what she think of him, that he mistook it as a dream. He suddenly had the will to ask her to pinch him. His heart is full of that warm, comfortable strange feeling that his mouth turned agape in happiness. Funny indeed, because there's something so deep within him, he can't figure out…

"Nee, Hina-chan…"

She looked at him.

"A-arigatou…" he continued as his eyes crinkled into a smile. He felt water droplets that escaped from his eyes as he gave her his words of thanks. He was so happy that he got the desire to share it to her, lock her in his arms and kissed her as if he hadn't kiss anyone before.

Naruto looked up and said," You know Hina-chan…I-I also like you…Very much… Maybe because I think you're like me…Maybe because I know you're always there if I needed someone to talk to…Or if I needed someone to be with me… I really don't know… demo… I-I'm really glad you're there…"

He looked at her again and smiled. With that never-ending blush on her face, she smiled back.

-----

As they reached the Hyuuga household, Naruto tugged her close to him, enfolded her in his arms and said, "Oyasuminasai Hina-chan… Arigatou…"

Hinata caught in surprise, open her mouth in shock as another hint of red appeared on her features.

Naruto let her go, turned his back and was about to run when Hinata called her. He stopped dead on his tracks and turned around. His eyes widened when he had kissed her again in the lips.

Hinata's eyes bulged as Naruto's lips brushed her's again… It had been a mistake…she shouldn't have stand close behind him and called him. She hadn't expected it to happened… Realizing the kissed had lasted long enough, she pushed him gently.

"I-I… it's an accident… I-I… Gomenasai…"Naruto said in panic though blushing. He was afraid that she would hate him again.

"Iie…It's an accident… Gomenasai…" Hinata bowed her head in embarrassment. Naruto, however, sighed in relief.

Dead silence followed as they looked at each other.

"I…I… Oyasuminasai Naruto-kun! Jane!" Hinata said as she run away from him, hiding her blush and smile.

Naruto watched her until she totally disappeared in the darkness. He sighed as he brushed his fingers into his lips, remembering the feeling of her soft mouth into his.

'I like everything about you…' he remembered her said.

Unconsciously, he smiled and yelled, "Yahoo!"

-----

Hinata woke up at the loud calling and continuous knocking of Neji on her bedroom door. She was so happy yesterday that she found it hard to sleep that night. She stood up and said in a ruffled whisper, "Chotto matte kudasai…"

As she opened the door, she greeted, "Ohayou, Neji-niisan.." Her white eyes were closing frequently.

"Ohayou, Hinata-sama… Looks like you haven't got enough sleep, eh? It's 9:30…"Neji said teasingly as he looked at her sleepy appearance.

"Hmm…"she whispered.

'_Maybe this one will wake her up..._' Neji said as the wide smirk formed in his handsome face.

"Nee, Hinata-sama, Naruto's here fetching you for rehearsal…" he said mischievously.

"Hrmm…'kay…" she nodded still heavy-eyed. Neji, in return leave after giving her a confuse look as he smiled while he shook his head, trying to suppress his laughter.

After the thought slowly fed her lethargic mind, she said, "Nani!"

-----

Hinata is getting comfortable with Naruto, much to her delight. At least now, she had been able to form up words with less stuttering that she once thought is impossible. Besides, she's getting more sensible in front of him that she had been able to talk to him about many things. On the contrary, her feelings are growing bigger and bigger that it seemed impossible to stop. Nevertheless, she had been able to accept that, she, Hyuuga Hinata... is very much in love with the loudmouth ninja of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto…

Naruto, on the other hand, is happy that she's getting out of her shell already when he's around. Though him, as the dumb and dense person that he is, is still tying to push the idea of Hinata being in love with him. For him, yes, Hinata said she like him, but like is different from love and he don't want to hope for something that wouldn't come true. Because that means risking his heart getting hurt. He's also wondering and confused about the peculiar feeling he always feel with or without her around. It's just that, the mere thought of her is enough to make his heart thump so fast. It's enough for him to feel that warmth and desire that brings him happiness. And slowly, he's getting afraid, but don't want to lose the chance of knowing what is that weird feeling.

However, the idea of being in love with her is out of his mind. Or at least, he's trying to push it out of his mind. He was frightened by the fact that he don't know what true love means and don't wanted to risk hurting her or his self. What if it's just an infatuation? What if it's just an obsession? What if it's just a huge crush? There's so many what if's on his mind, that suddenly his simple world started to become so difficult.

"Naruto-kun?" he heard her called him. They were walking towards the chapel when he got lost on his trail of thoughts.

"Ha?" he asked dumbfounded. Hinata just smiled.

-----

As they arrived at the Konoha main chapel, all eyes turned at them. Maybe because they looked good together or maybe because there's some sense of romantic air between them. Whatever the reasons are, Hinata and Naruto actually don't know. And they don't care. They didn't even saw the strange look and eerie smiles that everybody's giving them.

"hey, Hina-chan!" a male voice called, he was Kiba with big Akamaru beside him.

Naruto gasped in surprise, "Kiba! How dare you put Akamaru on this chapel! Will you also bring him in the real wedding day!"

"Naruto, why don't you just mind your own damn business? Akamaru is always with me wherever I go, and this place is not an exception. That's our family's trade mark." Kiba replied giving Naruto a deathly glare.

"Gah! You mean, even in the comfort room? Or maybe in the bedroom?" Naruto gave him a frown, thinking that if he infuriates Kiba, he would leave him and Hinata alone.

Kiba did'nt replied, but gestured something to his dog. Akamaru, the ever so-naughty dog, suddenly bite him on his left hand.

"What the-! Hey, Get off me!" Naruto screamed while Hinata gave a timid smile. The others however broke into laughter.

"Nee Hina-chan! Ike!" Kiba suddenly halted Hinata, much to the purple-haired kunoichi's surprise.

Naruto on the other hand, couldn't helped but just extend his other arm and called, "Hinata-chan!"

Unfortunately,the words came out of him like a whisper in the wind.

-----


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I'm sorry if it took me months before I did this chapter. It's just that there are lots of projects to make. Then there's midterm and finals. Around February, I lost all my ideas when Kurapika-kun, (my friend), made my Valentines month miserable… Until now we're not talking, which made me wonder how and why did my ideas suddenly got back?

Sakura-chan was my proof reader until Junshin Ai's chapter 5. She was concentrating on her Arina Tanemura's work collection. Since I don't have any proof reader anymore, I wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry if I have lots of grammatical errors in my past few works. I never read what I already typed that's why I had no time to check if my grammars are wrong or not. Anyway, please bear with me… Thank You to all those who reviewed on all my works… I'm trying to improve because you trust me…Arigatou!

--

"Hina-chan, do you like food or drinks? It's still fifteen minutes before the practice starts…Ahm…Maybe you're hungry?" Kiba asked attentively.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Naruto trying to go near Hinata but the wedding couple tried to get his attention away from her. He nearly chuckled but immediately stopped his self. The plan should work smoothly or else they will wait for a decade and still the dense Naruto won't be able to know his own feelings.

"Ohayou Hinata, Kiba" a bedroom male voice spoke on their back. It was Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand. Kiba and Gaara instantly exchanged quick glances.

"Ohayou Gaara-sama" the ever so polite Hinata said, bowing her head that she did not see the mysterious look in their eyes.

"You don't have to call me like that. I prefer what Naruto call me, just plain Gaara will do" he said kindly as a smile twist a little in the corner of his lips.

"Iie, you're the Sand's Kazekage. I insist to call you Gaara-sama" Hinata said blushing after hearing the name of Naruto.

Then Shino, Neji and Lee came, with the latter shouting and striking a pose ,"The young green beast of Konoha is here!" While the former gave him a frown.

"Arrhm…" a messy black-haired boy said, smiling with his oh-so-kawaii smooth lips.

":Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said as she stood up when Sasuke hugged her. She hadn't been able to see him the past days since that day under the rain.

The other boys exchanged odd momentary look with Sasuke, so fast, Hinata didn't notice.

Meanwhile

Naruto is blazing with fury as he saw Kiba with Hinata. When Gaara came and he saw Hinata's blushing as she said something, it even made him…what? Jealous he think…?

'_But why would I be jealous?" _He asked his self.

He looked at Kakashi and Sakura who was currently talking to him about senseless things he couldn't understand. YUP, he couldn't understand because he's too preoccupied with his thoughts and Hinata.

Everytime Kakashi and Sakura asked him, all he does is nod or shook his head without thinking first. Like when Sakura asked him,

"What's you're favorite ramen again, Naruto-kun?"

In which he answered with a nod, as the couple tried to suppress their laughter.

Nevertheless, it's good that he's too lost in thoughts that he didn't see they were making fun of him.

He looked at Hinata again, and saw Shino, Neji, Lee and lastly Sasuke who looked like he just arrived. His cerulean eyes widened when Sasuke hugged Hinata and the latter stood up to hugged him back.

He scowled as he felt like a horse has kicked his chest.

--

Upon seeing Naruto's pained look , Sakura immediately looked at Kakashi. The hidden message were clearly written in her eyes saying, '_Hey, we got to start'_

"Is everybody here?" Kakashi asked loudly. In which the others answered with a "Hai!"

"okay, let's start! Go to your respective places. Konohamaru and Hanabi you're first in the line. Next-" Kakashi continued until he said, "Naruto and Hinata next to Shikamaru and Temari. Then my lovely bride, will be in the end of the line" Kakashi said giving a wink to Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi giggled.

"To those who have partners, boys, intercross your arm with your partners." The copy ninja continued. He tried not to notice the stupid question on his mind on why does he should be the one who have to do that so embarrassing thing? Then he thought, the answer is simple… He loves Sakura.

"Boys? We're already men!" he heard Shikamaru hissed in denial. Temari, in return, looked at him, gave him a wink and then chuckled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

On the other hand, Naruto looked so relieved that he's already beside Hinata. At first, his initial reaction is to not talk to her remembering that she let herself got hugged by Sasuke. But upon hearing her sweet voice, everything seemed already okay for him. They were both blushing madly as they walked arm in arm.

The blonde boy, as they walked into the aisle, suddenly got an image passed his mind.

Him, waiting for Hinata, as she walks toward him with her beautiful long gown and veil. His heart started to beat so fast again.

"Naruto-kun!" he heard Hinata shouted. As he woke up in his dream, it's already too late. He already bumped into Shikamaru and Temari who immediately stopped at Kakashi's signal. He touched his forehead that he first bumped into the two and said, "AWW!"

--

"Break time!" Kakashi yelled as he approached Sakura. The others shouted in glee as they went outside the chapel.

Naruto looked at Hinata who was standing beside him. He was about to ask her to eat with him when Ino called him.

"Naruto!" he looked at the noisy blonde girl.

"Ino! Oi, is it true that the rehearsals was postponed because of you?" Naruto asked. Ino gave him a frown.

"Eh! Couldn't come?" Ino muttered looking rather perplexed.

"yeah! Kakashi and Sakura told us! So? Why couldn't you come again?" Naruto asked scowling at her. Ino sweatdropped.

'_Urgh! That's why I hated that two! GRR! And you, dumb ass Naruto! Why did you have to be so dense! If you aren't dense then I wouldn't have to be scrutinized by you! Darn!' _Ino thought as she tried to smile sweetly.

"Oh! I couldn't come because my mother is sick! Yeah! She's too sick she couldn't get up in her bed!"

"Eh! I thought you have to help your mother in the flower shop? That means she isn't sick right?" Naruto asked her again. She saw Sakura and Kakashi standing at the back of Naruto, glaring at her as if saying, "Screw this, and you're dead meat!"

"Naruto, bakamono! That's why I have to help in the flower shop! Because she's sick! Why would I if she wasn't? You're really a dumb ass!" she almost yell in frustration.

Naruto raised his left eyebrow as he said, "Oh… I see"

He looked beside him and didn't found Hinata. He panicked and his eyes instantly searched for the white-eyed girl. He blinked a couple of times as she saw her with 'them' again.

He glared at Ino and saw that she disappeared too. He clenched his fist as he thought, '_This is your fault, Ino!'_

--

Hinata looked at the boys standing around her. Just a while ago, Sasuke came into her and told her to eat with him, reasoning out that he didn't see him in almost a week and he's already missing him. She looked at Naruto first who was talking to Ino, before she succumbed to Sasuke's invitation. She was surprised though when the other boys came into her as well.

She was wondering why they suddenly got so attentive of her. Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Neji and even Lee! Kiba always asked her if she wants some drinks or if she's hungry. Sasuke also asked the same, much worse because he even attempted to wipe her sweat. She almost pinched his cheeks at his so-not-Sasuke behavior. Shino suddenly got out if his stoic behavior and began talking about training and all that. He even told her he could let her see his eyes much to Hinata's surprise. Same goes for Gaara and her cousin Neji who had his cheery attitude back at home, changed into something distinctly creepy. She was thinking it wouldn't get any spine-chilling until Lee tried to feed her with his own chopsticks! That made her wondered what happened to his obsession toward Sakura. They didn't know how much they frightened her that she was thinking that maybe they were sick or got infected by a very strong virus. She was so frustrated of them that she wanted to shout, "For Pete's sake! Leave me alone!". She even wanted to cry for help!

'_Naruto-kun… Please save me…' _she thought silently as she looked at the loud-mouthed ninja who was glaring at the boys around her.

"Nee Hina-chan, you want me to sing for you?" Kiba chirped that she couldn't do anything but to hunch her shoulders down.

'_What wrong had I done to deserve this…?'_

--

If only looks can kill, those boys around Hinata would already be dead by now with the glare a certain blonde gave them. Naruto was wondering why he was feeling that way… Why does he want her to be with him always? Why does he want her to don't look with other guys except him? Why does it hurt when he saw her with other man? Why did he suddenly think that those people, who are his friends, are harmful for her?

'_Why do I want her to be mine? Mine? Mine?'_ he thought. When did he learn to become selfish? He is afraid that somebody would take her away from him permanently… He is afraid that he will have to live without her…

Darn…

When did he learn to get afraid…?

He was thinking of living without her and it made him wanted to cry. He was thinking of how difficult it is to see her with other man and he wanted to die… He was thinking of becoming Hokage without her beside him and he suddenly felt incomplete…

Now wait…Where did that come from?

He thought being Hokage will make him complete… that was his dream since he was a kid… Now he's thinking that even if he did became Hokage, it will be incomplete without her? Where the hell did that come from? He tried thinking of having her with his side and not making Hokage. And oddly…he felt complete…

Then it hit him… hard…

Hinata is his dream…

Hinata is the only one that can make him complete…

She is the only one that can bring him peace and true happiness…

She is the only one who can hurt him so much…

She is the only person he wanted…

She is his happiness…

She is a part of him…

Hinata is his life…

Without her… he is nothing…

Without her…he is empty…

Without her…he is incomplete…

Without her… he will rather die…

Hinata is his soul… his life… his heart…

The only girl he loves…

Hyuuga Hinata…

The realization of him loving her suddenly opened a lot of mixed emotions… He suddenly wanted to cry… he suddenly wanted to laugh… he suddenly wanted so much… to hug her…to kiss her… to make her his…

Naruto looked at her again and made a decision… He will tell Hinata that he loves her…

--

A/N: It's already our semester break and I'm glad to tell you that I can concentrate on finishing Junshin Ai now that I have lots of free time… Please R&R! Arigatou minna! Mwah!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Again…I don't own Naruto…

Author's Note: Sorry if again it took me a long time to do this chapter… It's just that…my grandfather died…and I'm sad…

Anyway thank you for all the reviews you gave me…I'm so grateful that you gave time to read my works. Thank you…

This chapter's mainly about KakaSaku pairing…. and the ideacame from Sakura-chan since she's a loyal fan of this pairing.

--

"Break's over! Let's resume our practice. Go into your respective places!" Kakashi shouted again. The hell? He is starting to act a little like Sakura. He was used to being stoic, cool, quiet until she came into his life. He was used to being happy just by reading his Icha Icha paradise… But when she came, he suddenly thought that he is willing to give anything, even his perverted books collection, if it means having her permanently in his life… That's how he loves Sakura…he loves her more than anyone can ever know…

He wouldn't mind to lower his pride and ego if it's for her… He wouldn't mind being embarrassed if it will made her happy… For Kakashi… Haruno Sakura… is everything…

He looked around and saw Naruto stood before Hinata… That boy he used to teach… is now a man who's feeling complete because of the woman standing beside him…

Kakashi knows… because the girl he used to teach… is now the woman that making him complete… He looked passionately at Sakura standing beside him and kissed her. She looked surprise as he muttered…

"I love you…my Sakura… More than you think you know…"

"I love you too Kakashi… No words can tell how much I do…" she replied with a hint of moist in her eyes. As if on cue, Kakashi leaned down and kissed her until they heard a large applause and cheers for them.

"Oi Kakashi! That's PDA! Can't you wait until you two are alone!" Naruto teased him. Hinata on the other hand was blushing for the nth time.

"PDA?" Sakura asked sweatdropping but have a hint of red in her cheeks.

"My, you didn't know! You really shouldn't spend a lot of your time with Kakashi! It means, Public Display of Affection Sakura-chan!" Naruto teased again.

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered as a vein in her forehead twitched.

"Naruto, you're just envious because I can kiss my love anytime I want. Unlike you who's secretly loving her from afar. Nyahahaha!" Kakashi teased as he let out a comical laugh. Sakura's green eyes seemed to tell him he's a genius as she saw Naruto's jaw dropped while blushing madly. Hinata obviously feigned a sweet smile. The couple almost laughed at their expression.

What's the matter with that two?

--

'_Naruto have a secret love…?' _Hinata thought as she felt a sudden pain in her chest (She can be pretty dense too, you know) She looked at Naruto at the corner of her eyes and saw him blushing with his jaw dropped. She suddenly thought it was better when she was with Lee…at least she didn't have to feel the pain. She winked to stop a tear from falling as she forced herself to smile.

"Gah!Kakashi-sensei, will you stop embarrassing me! You'll see, I'll tell her soon! nyahahahaha!" Naruto let out a nervous comical laugh while blushing madly. Hinata winced again that she didn't notice the look they gave her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sakura and Kakashi smiling at her with a…teasing look?

"So, you finally admitted it Naruto! See, I told you! I'm glad you're not that dumb anymore!"

"Eh? What the hell was that Sakura-chan! I'm not dumb!"

--

Naruto was wondering why she suddenly got quiet. He also noticed a hint of moist in her eyes as if tears were trying to escape from her pale white orbs. Hinata acted like she's avoiding him. He asked her what went wrong and she just said she's dead tired and she wanted to go home. When he asked her if he could walk her home, she said Sasuke asked her for dinner and she couldn't say no.

All he could do was clenched his teeth saying, "I thought you wanted to go home?", then refused to talk again while thinking something in mind.

Hinata, on the other hand, wasn't really invited by Sasuke for dinner. It was just her alibi to get away from him even for a little while… Enough time to regain her courage that he unknowingly crushed in a minute. It was just lucky of her that Sasuke ran into her and asked if he could walk her home.

"Hina-chan…?" the Uchiha asked snapping her trail of thoughts. She saw him looking at her perplexedly.

"Are you listening Hina-chan?" he asked again when she didn't reply. She nodded and told him, "You were talking about this shy kunoichi you teamed up with your last mission right?"

"A-a. The first time I saw her I thought she's really like you a lot. Then, it seemed that she's more like Sakura when provoked. She killed the enemy in a blink and she's kind too. I really like her Hina-chan..." Sasuke said smiling. She smiled back thinking that he finally found someone who can make him happy.

"I'm happy for you Sasuke-kun… I wish I can be happy as well, but maybe I'll feel contented if at least I told him that I really love him… Maybe that's more than enough… Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"I know you will be happy forever Hina-chan. He must really be a dumb person if he didn't appreciate the love you gave him. Don't lose hope Hinata… Just wait and see…" Sasuke said mysteriously as he smiled happily.

"Hai… I will… Arigatou…" Hinata said smiling back.

'_Naruto-kun…even though you love someone else…I wish to tell you that, I love you… Maybe if I saw you happy with her…I could be happy too…and the pain won't be that much…I don't want to live my life with regrets that I didn't let you know my true feelings… I'll tell you Naruto-kun… I'll tell you… No matter what…I will'_

--

At last… the day of Hatake-Haruno nuptials…

"Will you stop spinning around nervously Naruto? I'm the groom, not you." Kakashi said chuckling. He didn't really sleep well last night thinking about this particular day. He felt like he waited for this day forever and now that it came, he felt so happy and excited, he couldn't eat nor sleep. It didn't help that they rehearsed yesterday and Naruto talked to him about his plan of declaring his love for Hinata. It was a plan that even Sakura didn't know.

"Kakashi…I'm nervous…. I wish it will workout fine…" Naruto said nearly shaking that Kakashi almost laugh aloud. It was a rare opportunity to saw his ex-student like that that he wished he took his picture just then.

"Relax Naruto... Just tell what you have in heart. Everything will workout fine." He said assuring the tense boy in front of him.

--

"You nervous,forehead girl?" Ino teased her while she dressed her hair. It had been their habit to call each other names, though they had already rebuilt their friendship.

"A-a. Not that much, Ino pig" Sakura teased back grinning widely that her eyes formed two arcs.

"Heh, isn't that Kakashi's expression Sakura? You're really starting to sound like him!" Ino remarked. Sakura chuckled then remembered how their love story started…

Flashback

"Ms. Haruno, you can now go home" the head medical ninja of the Konoha Medical Hospital told her. It had been eight hours straight that she worked that day, she didn't noticed that it's already 4 pm.

She walked along the hall thinking about her friend's condition. Hyuuga Hinata had been critical during her last mission. It took them almost two days and two nights to assured the Hyuuga clan that she's now out of danger. The pink-haired kunoichi decided to pay her a visit before she go home, but got surprised when she saw a familiar man sitting in one side of the bed, looking at the sleeping woman lovingly as he stroked her hair softly. She took a step back that elicited a small sound.

Uchiha Sasuke turned around and she saw the trail of dry tears from his onyx eyes down to his pale cheeks. Her glance turned into the side of the blanket and noticed that it is wet.

Sasuke… Sasuke was crying for the sleeping woman beside him… It seemed to Sakura that he had been crying for hours and she felt her heart shattered.

"S-sakura…" she heard him whispered.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm going home…"

"Wait!" he called her and she looked back. "Can we talk? Maybe at the park?" he continued.

'_For Pete's sake, Sakura! Say no! Say you'll go home! Say you have something important to do! Please, say no!'_ her inner self screamed but she found herself nodding saying, "S-sure".

She had an idea of what they were suppose to talk about…and she wanted so much to escape the reality that she knew it and then she has to hear it from him. He was her only dream since childhood… but her dreams were about to turn into ashes…

"We're here…" she head him said. Sakura forgot that the park is just beside the hospital. She thought it would take longer before her heart turn totally broken. Sasuke sat on a bench for two and she followed.

"Is s-she okay…? I mean…Hinata… Is she okay?" the Uchiha asked worriedly that Sakura wanted to close her eyes and cry, yet all she could do in front of him was winked and stopped her tears from falling. How pathetic she was…

"H-hai. She's out of danger now. Don't worry that much, it's not like you…" she said attempting to tell a joke, but she miserably failed knowing that the words sounded bitter even into her ears. She was surprised when Sasuke smiled…genuinely… It was rare for him to smile like that, and thinking that it is her friend who can make him happy was enough to break her.

'_This is too much for me… Hang on a little bit more Sakura…You're strong right?'_

"Hinata is very kind isn't she? She always sees what others have in their heart… If it's happiness then she'll be happy too… If it's sadness…she'll comfort you… If it's something bad…she'll try her very best to change your heart… She's someone with beautiful glow coming from her heart…"

"H-hai… She is…" was all she could reply. She felt her mouth instantly went dried. She felt there's this huge lump in her throat… choking her…

"I…I really like her Sakura…" Sasuke said that she tried so hard not to cry. She was broken completely that very moment and all she could do was to smile when he smiled at her. How she pitied herself that time…

"I-I s..see…." she said as she feigned a sweet smile.

--

Kakashi stood in one of the trees and watched his beloved get shattered. He wanted to be with her that time, to comfort her, to let her cry into his shoulders…But he knew he couldn't… It was her own fight and he couldn't just barge between them and take that fight from her… He isn't the one who loves Sasuke anyway…how could he possibly know how she felt? He doesn't love Sasuke…He…Kakashi… is in love with her…

As he watched her as she tried so hard to feign a smile, his jaws tightened. That pain…the pain he always feel whenever he see her wounded, broken, sad... He was feeling that pain again… More throbbing the pain was because all he could do is watched her suffer…

"Sakura…" he murmured as he saw her burst in tears as soon as the figure of Sasuke disappeared from her sight. He approached her feigning a lop-sided smile saying, "YO!"

"Kakashi-sensei…" he heard her muttered. Her voice cracked as she said his name, a sign that she was so wounded. He watched her as she tried so hard to give him a crook smile, as she closed her eyes for him not to see her sorrow, as a teardrop escaped from her eyes as she did so. Sakura maybe strong but she's also weak… Sakura maybe loud but the pain inside her she always kept quiet… Sakura maybe useless to others…but she's important to him in ways no one would imagine…

"Kakashi-sensei…W-why a-are y-you h-?" she asked but cut off when he pulled her close to him. So close that she could felt his heartbeat thumping so loud as if saying, "Please hear me…"

"You're strong Sakura... But please be brave enough to cry…" he whispered to her ears. The warmth of his breath that touches her cheeks. The warmth of his words… The warmth that showed her someone cares… she wouldn't forget…. Because those words, opened her heart for him to see. It was amazing how such simple words become the key for her eye to gush out so much tears.

That day she cried on his shoulders, clinging into him desperately believing that the dying feeling would leave… that day when he showed her one part of him, and she showed her a part of her… It was the key for the next days of showing each other every part of their soul, their heart… everything…

She wouldn't forget…He wouldn't forget…

That day is unforgettable…the day you showed your heart to your special person… That could be one of the most memorable days of your life…

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura nodded as she thought that it happened to them…Maybe they encountered so much pain, so much fear… Maybe they fought almost all people for their love. But what's important to her is that he was there, he'll always be there…

"Oi, forehead girl? Are you crying! Don't dare do so! Your make-up will be ruined!" Ino shouted at her, smiling as she saw her tears…tears of joy…that's what it is…

--

A/N: Okay, that's all. I wish for reviews again! It makes me happy! Bye-bye…I'm already hungry…sigh…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: ehm… First, I want to say sorry of it took me a long time to update this story. Actually, I was thinking on discontinuing this fic already, but I thought of my love for Naruhina, so I decided to continue. I'm really sorry. I was so busy the following months, we were doing a computer system and we had to undergo a system defense first to pass some of our first semester's subjects. Aside from that, I loved someone and got brokenhearted… I don't want to write any stories back then; coz every single thing hurt me… Anyway, as of now, I found a new love…who's always there whenever I need his shoulders… It was hard to admit…but I started loving him… three years ago… I just didn't notice it… I guess I'm as oblivious as Naruto neh??

Second, I want to thank all of those who read and review. I'm so happy that you're supporting me guys… thank you… I'm sorry too that I can't reply to all of you… I just always don't have enough time. Sorry… But I want you to know that your reviews are greatly appreciated.

Lastly, I want you to know that this chapter is second to the last chapter. I'll be posting the last chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Just please bear with me. Thank you!! Mwah!!

--

"Gah!! Nyahahaha!" Naruto laughed comically as he talked with Kiba, while his eyes keep on searching for that white-eyed girl of his life. He wanted badly to see her, just so the nervousness will stop… Because that's what she is for him… his courage…

"Oh, freaking shit!" he heard Kiba gasped as he looked wide-eyed in one direction. The look on his face was priceless and upon seeing his surprised look, Naruto slowly turned his head and met a certain Hyuuga staring at him with a weird look.

Hyuuga Neji…

He was about to laugh at Kiba on his reaction but his gaze slowly turn to a girl standing beside or rather behind the Hyuuga prodigy…

It was his turn to widen his eyes and drop his jaws…

While Neji look like a creepy war angel, ready to die for the woman standing beside him… in Naruto's eyes, even Kiba, Neji and other people's eyes… she is a goddess…

Her long smooth hair is up in a bun, as several curly locks falls in her side. Her face made simple, young and elegant by a mere powder and a lip-gloss to match. It seems like she's the only girl in the mob who didn't put any make-up, yet she's one of the most beautiful in the crowd. Her never fading blush makes her cheeks glow naturally, and her long satin lavender gown flows beautifully to the toes of her feet, which are wearing glass sandals… Everything about her seems so beautiful…outside and inside… It made her so spectacular…

Naruto felt like he's a mere human who doesn't have any right to stand before her beauty. As he looked at her in amazement, affection, love, desire… he heard the 'goddess' speak.

"N-naruto-kun? Are you okay?" she asked in concern as she saw his face almost contorted in shock. Besides, the feeling of everybody's warm gaze on her, including Naruto, made her so…uncomfortable…

"Hinata… y-you're beautiful…" Sasuke said before Naruto has spoken. Naruto turn his head rather ferociously that Hinata was afraid that it'd gone out of his neck. He gave the Uchiha a glare as he thought, '_That's my line teme!'_

"Y-yeah, you're magnificent Hina-chan!" Naruto blurted out as he blushed madly. He let go a comical laugh to hide his embarrassment at the situation.

"Arigatou…" she replied with a crimson color on her cheeks, while Neji seems like he want to Kaiten to death everyone whose been looking at Hinata, which includes Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba.

He gave a stop-staring-at-her look at them as he gritted his teeth thinking, '_These idiots obviously have dirty thoughts on my cousin… I'll never allow that, I have to protect Hinata-sama on these filthy bastards… '_

He gave an almost kunai-sharp glare at Naruto as if saying, '_Even you Naruto! Go tell her first!'_

"I wonder why it suddenly got creepy in here…" Sasuke suddenly whispered as the hair on his neck stood up.

--

Kakashi waited for her as she walked slowly in the aisle, not taking off his glance even once. Before he had thought, that this day, this very moment would be a very memorable one, and

He wanted to imprint everything of her in his mind. As she smile at him softy, a special smile he knew just for him, he felt the incredible happiness growing inside him. It seems like she's flying to him, her beautiful gown trailing at her back. Her veil hides a little of her beauty, she's radiant in and out. Collective oohs and aahs were in the crowd, but they didn't seem to hear… All he wants this time is to be able to hold their hands together, to feel her warmth and know that she's real.

And indeed, when he reached for her soft hands, it's warm… And he knew he isn't dreaming, she's there, she's real…He's holding her hands tightly as if he doesn't want to let go.

Sakura, on the other hand, knew that it is the thing that is hers and only hers. She had once spent her time looking at the wrong direction, wrong man, not knowing that from the very start, her real prince charming had always been beside her. Her real prince charming, who waited painfully just for her to look at him even once, who wanted nothing but to see her smiles, who really care for her even though he was also in pain… And yet she had never seen him… because she was looking at the front… Not knowing, that true love can be found beside her…

And she was lucky… that she had been able to open her eyes in time…

Before they knew it, it's time for changing vows…

"Ehem ehem", Tsunade started with a comical cough that the crowd laughed a little," Today we are here to witness the joining of two hearts, two destinies, two lives bound by love. Kakashi…" she paused to look at the copy ninja, "Sakura…" she called turning to the girl she used to teach...

"You may now present your vows…" she said before nodding at Kakashi.

"Aherm…" he cleared his throat and took her left hand, " Sakura…I-I…had waited for you to notice me… I had always stared at you from behind…But now…I…it's hard for me to believe it….You're here… I can kiss you… I can hold you… I can stare at your face freely and you'll smile at me…I won your heart…I promise to you that you'll never walk alone again, that I'll always be beside you to hold your hand when you feel bad… I promise that I'll kiss you and hug you and hold you everyday of my life and won't get sick of doing it…I promise to take care of you…I promise that I will be a good husband…a good father to our children. I promise… " he trailed off when he felt her warm hands touch the brink of his eyes. He smiled tenderly; he didn't notice he's already crying.

"Go, Kakashi! Show us the undying power and courage of pure love!!" Gai exclaimed, standing up to make a horrible pose. Tsunade glared at him, which made him sweatdropped.

"I…I promise… that I'll cook for you, that I'll be faithful to you…I-I promise…that I will love you…until I draw my last breath… I love you Sakura…" Kakashi continued, ending his vow with slipping the ring on her left ring finger that gained a large applause from the audience. They never knew that the nonsense type of guy, Hatake Kakashi, is such a romantic type.

"Sakura..?" Tsunade nodded to her apprentice who's now letting her tears out that she found it hard to speak.

"K-Kakashi…I…Me too… had waited for this day… Me too…can't believe that you're here, that you're real… I am so happy that I found you in my life… I looked at another guy long enough that I didn't notice you're there… But now…. But you…you changed my whole life completely. You taught me so many things, you made me gain confidence in my self, you helped me move on. You were there when I needed you… and up to now, you're still here. I promise you that you'll the only guy I'll look with such loving eyes… I promise I'll be faithful…I promise we'll walk together, stand up together when we come in the dark side of the road and problems approached us. I promise you that I'll give you my whole life as long as you want to… I'll make you happy… I won't let you have regrets that you love me… I'll be a good wife and mother…I promise I'll always make you feel that I love you…I promise that you'll the only one this heart will love on my entire life… I love you Kakashi… Till eternity ended…"

"With the power bested on me as the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, I now pronounced you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tsunade said after Sakura slipped the finger on Kakashi's hand.

The latter lift up her veil, and as if deaf with all the excited voices around them, he slipped out of his mask so fast then captured her lips in a passionate kiss. The crowd was so astounded that they couldn't speak.

"Gah!!! Sasuke-teme!! See that!!! We now see what's behind Kakashi's mask!!! Waaaa!!! I can't believe he's that handsome!!! " Naruto's voice broke the silence, yelling at Sasuke while his hands tried to stop Hinata from seeing Kakashi's look.

"Na-naruto-kun!! I can't breath" came a muffled sound from Hinata, because apparently, Naruto covered not her eyes but her nose and mouth.

"Aw.. Sorry Hinata-chan…" the blond apologized as he scratched the back of his head clumsily.

Gai, Neji, Lee and Sasuke were the next ones who recovered from shock.

"Surprised everyone??" Kakashi grinned after their kiss. Sakura look at him and grinned too.

---

At the reception…

'_Okay ...fine…This is it Naruto! You can do this! Relax! Relax!' _ He silently told himself as Kakashi winked at him, a signal that it is time.

'_Okay…Hinata…You can do this!! Don't panic!! Just tell him you love him!'_ Hinata, on the other hand, is also cheering for herself. She met Sasuke's encouraging look. She smiled and looked around to find Naruto standing a few meters behind Kakashi. She approached him nervously.

"N-naruto-kun!"

"H-hinata…" she thought she heard him murmured her name with so much emotion.

"A-anou… N-naruto—"

"Ah…Hinata--- Ah, you first!" The blond exclaimed when they both spoke at the same time.

The Hyuuga smiled with the faintest hint of pink on her cheeks. "N-no…you first…"

"Ahm… Ah…I'm going to tell you something! Just wait for me okay! No matter what happen… can you promise me, that you'll never ever leave here…?" Naruto asked nervously, scratching the back of his head, as cold sweat began to appear on his face.

"I…I promise…"

"Can you give me a pact then?" Naruto asked as he stared at her tensely, as if what he is about to do, is a matter of life and death. Well, for him it is. He held out his pinky to intertwine it with hers. They both smiled and sighed.

"It is a promise then…" said Hinata blushing more as their finger's interlocked.

"Can I ask you another favor, Hinata-chan…? Can you… say good luck to me…? I'm about to do something really scary…Hahaheheh" he tried to laugh and failed so badly.

She smiled, "Ganbatte… Naruto-kun… I know you can do it… I trust you…N-naruto-kun?? Are you okay…?" she asked as she saw him staring so hard at her.

It is now Naruto's turn to smile.

"Arigatou Hinata!! You just gave me courage!!" he said turning his back as Kakashi called him. Hinata watched his back wondering when he suddenly stop back on his tracks and said something.

"Keep on smiling Hinata-chan… You look so beautiful wearing your smile…"

A/N: Well… ehm… I know this chapter isn't that long nor that great either… Sorry… Please review please!! But don't flame I beg you!!! Thank you! Mwah!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: OMG!!! Last chapter!!! I finally finished it!!! Thank You for all those who read and reviewed Junshin Ai!!! Many thanks for you!!!! Mwah!!

--

"Are you ready Naruto?" Kakashi asked him with a teasing smile. He grinned as he replied with confidence, "Of course!!! It's for the girl I love!!!"

He glanced at her and taking a deep breath once again, before going into the stage and snatching the microphone into Gai's hands who were practically giving a loud speech about marriage and love. The audience clapped their hands looking so happy that someone finally gave an end to Gai's long dialogue. He coughed.

"I know this is rather sudden minna… " he trailed off meeting the people's confused looks at him. He even saw Sakura's agape mouth that turned into a soft smile when he winked at her. Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kurenai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Kankurou… all of his friends… are smiling at him with a knowing smile, their eyes telling him to go for it… Well, all except Hinata, who still doesn't get what is happening.

He feigned a cough again, smiling a little bit more, tilting his head a little bit more, when he saw her smiling at her with her sweet smile that he oh-so-love.

"I just have some confession to make… Actually, I feel nervous about this… WELL, I want you to know…I want the whole world to know that I finally found the girl of my life, the girl I'm going to marry. You know, she was not like Sakura-chan who gets violent when she's angry!!", he paused, laughing clumsily as he earned a glare from Sakura and Kakashi, " She wasn't like Ino or Tenten or Temari… Actually, I doubt if there is someone else like her. Not because she's not beautiful like those girls I've mentioned."

"You bet Naruto!!! I know we are beautiful!!" Ino exclaimed, winking at him. Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other with knowing gazes before they cover her mouth and pull her down to her seat.

"Sssh.. Ino… He's confessing.!!" Chouji murmured. Temari sighed while Shikamaru gave out another of his troublesome remarks.

"It's because she's the most beautiful for me… She's special…She's the only girl who can make me feel all of these wonderful feelings inside me with just one smile…" he thumped his chest.

"When I'm with her, I want to live more, more ,more! When I see her smile, the world feels so light that I don't care what people say… I'm so quite sure that I want to spend my days with her, seeing her sweet shy smile every morning, every night. I want to be with her forever, to protect her, to love her, to cherish her…She's the girl who accepted me for who I am, yet I neglected for so long… She's the girl who can give me courage, happiness… She's the girl who can give me everything I want… She's my life… She's my everything… I want you to know guys… that…." He paused, took a deep breath before shouting, "I LOVE THE GIRL SO MUCH!!! I LOVE YOU HYUUGA HINATA!!!"

He never left his gaze into her until he finished his very last word. She looked up, her face full of so much shock, before tears started to race onto her smooth cheeks. She was crying…

He smiled. A soft smile that he gives only to her.

"I love you Hinata…" he said pausing to take another breath. To their utter surprise, he jumped off the stage and started singing, as he walked slowly towards her.

_No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that could I add up to_

_I never knew just what a smile was worth_

_But your eyes say everything without a single word_

Hinata thought she was dreaming. When he went to the stage and started his speech about the girl he loves, her heart started to get broken. She wanted to run, but she promised him that she'll never leave. She wanted to keep her word so badly, even though it'll hurt so much

'_I never go back in my words… That's my ninja way…' _ she thought, forcing herself to smile. But she couldn't do anything but hang her head down to hide the pain in her face, to hide the aching in her heart. She wanted to cry, to shout in so much pain… But when she saw him, he looked so happy, so confident. She had to stay, and smile, and watch him shine. Even though… it was not her who made him happy…

"I want you to know guys… that…. I LOVE THE GIRL SO MUCH!!! I LOVE YOU HYUUGA HINATA!!!" he shouted, his voice full of feelings she also feel. She suddenly looked up.

To say that she is shocked, is an understatement. Before she knew it, they were falling… her tears…

'_I am disillusioned again… I probably misheard… It can't possibly be me…' _she thought before he gave her a soft smile she now recognized that is only for her.

"I love you Hinata…" he repeated with a serious tone, his azure eyes locking up with her shock gaze.

Before she can recover from surprise, he jumped off the stage and walked towards her. He opened his lips to say something, but in her ears it was kinda… weird?? Then, she realized that he is singing! Uzumaki Naruto is singing! Her mouth turned agape, her heart pounding more and more and more… She almost couldn't breath…

In seconds, he is in front of her, their gazes never leave each other. She wanted to imprint the memory of his face on her mind. Him singing, him saying he loves her…He hold her hand.

'_Coz there is something in the way_

_You look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows_

_You're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing_

_In this world, I can't be…_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me…_

Naruto felt entranced, her white eyes like a pool of water drowning him. Yes, he saw something in her eyes… It was like he's looking at a lost part of himself and he found it and he feel complete.

_If I could face a moment in my life_

_It's the second that you touch your lips to mine_

_I like to stop the clock_

_Made time stay still_

'_Coz baby this is just the way_

_I always wanna feel_

They started remembering everything. The days he thought he was a dark weirdo, the way she's always there, the way she believes in him. The days she watched him, the days he gave her courage, the days she acknowledge her.

The days their lips met…The days they hide their love for each other… The days they were hurt… the days they were happy… Together…

'_Coz there is something in the way_

_You look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows_

_You're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing_

_In this world, I can't be…_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me…_

_I don't know, how or why_

_I feel different in your eyes_

_All I know_

_Is it happens everytime…_

He now knows why… It's because he love her that he feel different with her around… It's because he want to kiss her and embrace her tight. Because she made him feel complete…

'_Coz there is something in the way_

_You look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows_

_You're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing_

_In this world, I can't be…_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me…_

_The way you look at me…_

"I love you Hinata… So much… I love you…" he said, as he squeezed her hand gently, feeling the comfortable warmth. His eyes asking for her answer. She smiled.

"Naruto-kun… I know why you feel different when I look at you…" she said as silent as the wind.

She reached to whisper onto his ear, but enough for everyone to hear, " It's because you love me… and also because I love you too… So much…"

She never saw the expression on Naruto's face. Before she knew it, she's above the ground, his hands on her waist. The smile of extreme happiness in his face is extraordinary.

"Can you repeat it for me?!!" he asked as loud as he can.

She laughed.

"I…LOVE…YOU… So much!!! I love you Uzumaki Naruto! Ever since we're young!"

The smile on his face grew wider. He laughed, swirling her around. He was quite oblivious of the surroundings when he heard feigned male coughs. He put Hinata down to see Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hanabi with unreadable expression on their faces and Hyuuga Hiashi glaring at him.

He smiled then kissed Hinata in front of everyone. She blushed before she clasped her hand with his.

Naruto faced the three Hyuugas, his stare competing with Hiashi's unchanging glare. He grinned.

"I'll marry Hyuuga Hinata, chichue!!!" he said proudly before bowing his head, Hinata followed.

"Tsch…" Hiashi gave the Kyuubi vessel another fierce look before a soft smile curled his lips.

"…I approve…" he said softly, the lines in his forehead remarkably gone when he smiled. Turning his back to go to Tsunade, he continued, "But try hurting my precious daughter and you're dead meat."

"Hai!!! I promise!!! I don't go back in my word!!"

Neji and Hanabi looked at the pair, a gentle smile on their lips, before they show their thumbs up and mouthing something before they followed Hiashi.

They both laughed, as they understand what the two had said.

'_Hurt her and you'll die a painful death!!!'_

"I will protect you and love you forever… Hinata…"

"I know…"

He bent down and kissed her. Oblivious to the thunderous uproar of clapping hands, to the happy smiles on their faces, to the remarks of those people important to them, they continued.

They feel like they can own the world…

Because they are together…

Love each other…

Eternally…

--

He went out, feeling a gnawing mixture of pain and happiness in his heart. His heart is broken, but he's happy. Because she's happy…

The girl he loves…

Is now with his bestfriend…

He's happy… As long as he can see his smiling face… As long as he can protect her smiles… he's contented…

Even though he told her about him finding another girl to love… The truth is it was a lie… He told her that because… he don't want her to worry about him… he did it to protect her smiles…

He doubt if he can find anyone else to replace her in his heart…

He feels like she's the only one he'll ever love…

For eternity…

In the stillness of the night, he smiled to himself remembering her soft smiles.

Standing under the dark sky that filled with so much stars…

Uchiha Sasuke….

-THE END-

A/N: That's all… hehehe… I wonder if I disappointed you guys… So please review but don't flame…okie?? Anyway, chichiue means father.

I'm sorry if it's not that good. I'm an amateur...laughs… I know I am… ;; So sorry… and thank you again to all who reviewed, and who will review… And thank you also to those who read my fic… Thank you for all the support!!! Mwah!!! I love you guys!!!


End file.
